Marcus Evans' Fun time at Camp Half Blood
by AlienDark
Summary: Marcus Evans has been in the Camp for four years now, but he has now entered the teenage life, and his mind is matured enough. Warning: Lemons and Adult content!


It was two days after Percy Jackson came to Camp Half Blood that I made my arrival to Camp Half Blood. My Salvation, my new home. That was four years ago. Now I am Eighteen years old, and I have been given Sex Ed for about two days straight now. The Aprhodite girls would sometimes give 'examples' of sex positions and ways to make girls horny infront of the guys. I have to say, for some girls who train and train all their life, some of them are sexy when you actually see them in the flesh. Percy's Girlfriend, Annabeth, is a perfect example of hot. The moment I saw her when I got to camp, I knew she would grow up sexy, and my theory that I made so long ago was proven correct, as I just saw her walk past me a moment ago, swaying her curvy ass and body in a hot way. "Percy is so damn lucky.." I thought to myself, as I thought what it would be like to brutally fuck Annabeth in a corner.. "Stop thinking about that stuff!" I thought to myself again, feeling a large buldge start to form in my pants as I sat down at the dining pavilion. I am a Apollo child you see, so I have this charm to my voice that gets girls turned on. It's strange to know that I have a rare gift that can get me laid. But I haven't used it in a long time, because having a fivesome with a group of Aprhodite girls as my first time can be a little strange, knowing that they used a wip and bondage material on me. It scared me for life. But now I have grown up, and I am young and dumb, but a lot of cum!

I was washing my hands in the bathroom while I was humming this nice marching song in my head. The Campers who came with me were long gone, as I had to take the two. Leaving me with this one cute girl. She seemed to be about my age, and she was well taken care off in terms of looks and in general, She had a wavy hairstyle, and she wore this good quality perfume that smelt of roses. I swore I saw her staring at my muscles as I flexed out my chest for the sake of flexing. "Damn.. She is so hot.." I thought as I looked over at her, noticing that we made instant eye contact. I slowly started to walk over to her, making a medium loud thumping sound with every step. I stopped nearly a foot away from her, as I started to slowly blurt out with an embarrased voice, "Hey.. um.. Do you.. Wanna go out with me?".

The girl simply said with a soft voice, "You barley even know me.. I guess that would have to change.." She gets up where she is, giving me a quick look at the top of her breasts, "I am Misty.. And yours?" She asks, suddenly jumping up where she is on to me, while wraping her legs around my waists. I would blurt out with a more embarrest voice, "M-m-m-marcus..". Then the girl makes a sexy grin, clearly showing the lust in her eyes and expression as she colides her lips into mine, while her tounge begs to be let into my mouth for a french kiss. I couldn't resist as I allowed entrance. We battled for domanince in our mouths as I start to feel my cock grow larger and larger than it was before, growing into a good thick, eight inch cock.

She started to grind me with her hips, swaying them back and forth as I notice that she doesn't have any panties on. "You're a horny little slut aren't you?" I ask her with a smooth voice, gripping both of her ass cheeks with my hands. She would give out a moan from her grinding my cock and she says simply with a whisper, "Fuck me until I can't feel my legs." Her cry for pleasure was not left unanswered, as I unzipped my pants with a free hand, pulling out my painfully hard cock, plunging it into her pussy without hesitation. Her pussy was like non he has ever felt before. She was tight, and wet. I felt her walls tighten as I entered her, while I gave my cock a good two thrusts, making her make a loud and sexy moan. Hoping that no-one can hear us, I place my lips on to hers as I start to increase my thrusting into her pussy. I didn't relieze that I was fucking her while I was standing, while there was a sink only about a foot away, but I didn't care, all I wanted to do was fuck this girl, and fuck her until she can't walk.

She let out a moan as I increased my thrusting into her member, her hair now messed up from her body being smacked against my cock and hips.

"Oh my gods, you feel so good, fuck.. Fuck.. fuck! FUUCK!" She would scream out to me, as I felt her cum on to my dick, but I didn't stop there. I kept on thrusting into her and thrusting into her until I stopped and pulled out. I decided that this position will not last, so I sat down with her still wraped around my waist, and I learned forward to suck on her left tit, while I started to fuck her once more, but now with her being the domanite race. She rode me cowgirl style, but ten times more hotter, the way her hips moved forward and back infront of me, It was sexy. "Dear gods.. You fuck so good Aphrodite would be jelous!" I moan out, feeling my dick tighten. She was aware of this and she hopped off while she made her one last moan, and she quickly went to placing her lips on to my cock, and she starts to bob her head up and down on it, making slurping sounds with every single time. I reached my Climax as I shot six straight lines of thick ,warm, cum into her mouth. She looked up at me while letting go of my dick, making a moan as she swallowed my cum, "Gods I needed that.." She would say, still having her cloths on, but with stains of her cum on her leg. "We should do it again some time.. "She says seductivly, before walking out of the bathroom door, leaving me behind.

"Damn.. I must have the luck of Zues himself.."


End file.
